


The Seventh Avenger

by Darklordi



Category: Fairy Tail, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, Fantasy, Marvel Universe, Other, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: While they thought they would die together in the explosion of the Face weapon, Wendy and Carla wake up, unwillingly teleported into a new world. But how did they get here? Wendy and Carla will seek to discover it in order to be able to return to Earth Land, and will at the same time meet the greatest heroes of this new world: the Avengers.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Wendy Marvell, Wendy Marvell & Steve Rogers, Wendy Marvell & Thor (Marvel), Wendy Marvell & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. The Meeting of Two Worlds

The Tesseract has awakened… It is on a little word… a human world… they would wield his power, but our ally knows its workings as they never will… he is ready to lead… and our forces, our Chitauri, will follow… the world will be his, the universe yours… and the humans… what can they do but BURN !

On a calm but dark night, a black helicopter was heading at high speed through the middle of the Nevada desert. The flying machine headed for a huge cluster of high-tech buildings, constituting a large scientific complex led by the SHIELD organization. However, the center appeared to be on high alert, with dozens of vehicles parked while hundreds of people, scientists and others, evacuated as quickly as possible under the direction of armed guards.  
On the helicopter's airstrip, SHIELD agent Phil Coulson waited patiently, unperturbed and contemplating the final landing gently on the runway. From the helicopter quickly descended the two people Coulson was expecting: Maria Hill, another agent of the organization, but above all, a man dressed in black, bearded and bald and wearing an eye patch to conceal a scar. Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD himself.  
Looking around, seeing the evacuation with his own eyes, Fury walked over to Coulson.  
_ "How bad is it?" the director of SHIELD asked without delay.  
_ "That's the problem, sir ... we don't know." Coulson replied frankly, not exactly optimistic.  
Not liking this response and a pervasive bad feeling, Fury, accompanied by Coulson and Hill, took the large elevator down to the underground laboratories beneath the complex, where the most secret and sensitive experiments and projects are usually kept. The three of them walked while around them the rest of the staff continued to evacuate, taking with them as much equipment and resources as possible.  
_ "Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago..." Coulson explained to his boss as he walked.  
_ "NASA didn't authorize till we could go to test phase." Fury replied then.  
_ "She wasn't testing it ..." Coulson corrected, "... he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event."  
_ "It just turned itself on?" Maria asked rather puzzled.  
_ "Where are the levels energy now?" Fury asked in turn, though bewildered, trying to stay focused.  
_ "Climbing ..." Coulson replied immediately, "... When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."  
_ "How long to get going-out?" Fury then asked.  
_ "Campus should be clear in the next half hour." Coulson said.  
_ "Do better." was Fury's last response before continuing his walk, followed by Maria. Coulson obeyed and turned around to give the boss's orders to the rest of the staff. Meanwhile, Fury and Maria descended the metal stairs that led them even lower, to the deepest level of the laboratories, where their most dangerous artifact was kept: the Tesseract.  
_ "Sir, evacuation may be futile." Maria expressed to her boss.  
_ "We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury replied ironically.  
_ "If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there might not be a minimum safe distance." the female agent explained then, not in the mood for irony.  
_ "I need to make sure the phase 2 prototypes is shipped out." Fury said turning to her.  
_ "Sir, is that really a priority right now ...?" Maria insisted heavily, to which Fury interrupted her, looking her straight in the eye.  
_ "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on ... clear out the tech below, every piece of phase 2 on a truck and gone."  
_"Yes sir." was Maria's not exactly optimistic response to her boss as she walked away. Fury looked at her briefly, knowing Maria's character, but didn't care anymore, having higher priority.  
Fury immediately entered a huge dome-shaped room, in which the dangerous cosmic cube stood, glowing with its blue light, and locked in some kind of highly advanced circular machine, and built to try to contain the inordinate energy of the alien artifact. Dr. Erik Selvig, along with several other scientists, was trying somehow to contain the energy emitted by the cube, while trying to understand this sudden phenomenon.  
_ "Talk to me doctor ..." Fury said, his voice echoing a little in the dome.  
_ "Director ..." Selvig replied, coming to him and looking baffled by the situation.  
_ "Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked without waiting any longer.   
A scientist tried to hit the cube with a metal rod and got a reaction, like a small electric shock coming from the cube, almost like a defense system.  
_ "The Tesseract is misbehaving ..." Selvig explained. Fury looked at him without a smile.  
_ "It's supposed to be funny?"  
_ "No, it's not funny at all ..." Selvig told him, not in the mood to joke at all. "The Tesseract is not only active. She's behaving ..."  
_ "Then, turn it off." Fury suggested.  
_ "She's an energy source ..." Selvig replied, having of course already tried it. "We turn off the power, she turns it back on. She reaches peak level ..."  
_ "We prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space." Fury said to calm the doctor a bit, who was really looking more and more panicked.  
_ "We don't have the harness ..." Selvig said in turn, less confident than the director of SHIELD. "My calculations are far from complete. She's throwing off interference, radiation, but nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."  
_ "That can be harmful ..." Fury corrected calmly. "Where's Agent Barton?"  
_ "The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual." Selvig replied, gesturing over his shoulder to a high position.  
From a high platform and offering a bird's-eye view of the Dome Room, a man dressed in black military gear from SHIELD waited in silence, keenly watching everything that happened. He had short dark brown hair and a square, tough face. Clint Barton, or named Hawkeye, one of Fury's best agents.  
_ "Agent Barton, report." Fury said in his communicator, to which Barton immediately went downstairs to join his boss.  
_ "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things." said Fury.  
_ "Well I see better from a distance." Barton replied calmly as he walked beside Fury.  
_ "Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked his agent, to which Barton was adamant, and not really reassured.  
_ "No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, IMs. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."  
Fury then looked at Barton with a puzzled look.  
_ "At this end?"  
_ "Yeah. The Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open up both sides." Hawkeye asserted, pointing to the cube.  
Suddenly, to everyone's surprise and awe, the Tesseract seemed to wake up, shining more and more and giving off an energy that maddened the machines in the room, to Selvig's amazement. Then, a very large energy wave made the whole complex tremble, everyone could feel it. A considerable blue energy condensed around the cube, then after several seconds of intensive accumulation, was released in a ray of blue energy which came to open a kind of vortex at the end of the room.  
Several seconds passed, before the energy of the Tesseract exploded and came to cover the top of the dome. Half blinded and shaken by the wave, Fury, Barton and the others then noticed that something seemed to have emerged from the vortex.  
A humanoid form stood still, kneeling and smoking, in the very spot where the vortex before was. Several armed guards approached in a semicircle. The stranger slowly began to sit up and lifted his head. He was dressed in strange green and gold armor, and held in his hand a large gold septer adorned with a sharp blade and wearing a kind of glowing blue sphere. He looked like a human, with long dark hair, but his face showed cruel eyes and a disturbing, mad smile. Just seeing it, Fury and Barton guessed they weren't dealing with an ordinary human.   
The stranger seemed lost, however, looking around curiously and warily.  
_ "Sir, please put down the spear." Fury then said to his attention, but keeping a certain suspicion. The stranger then looked at his weapon as if he was discovering it for the first time, and after a brief silence, showed an aggressive face and fired a powerful projectile of blue energy from his spear. Barton reacts and pounces on Fury to push him aside, the two men rolling to the side. The shot hit several control consoles, causing them to explode. Selvig and the other scientists had also jumped to avoid the shot.  
The guards opened fire, but the bullets had no effect on the stranger, who supernaturally leapt at the first guard and killed him by impaling him with his spear. For several minutes, the man in armor lashed out, showing an extraordinary ability to kill, knocking down several guards and causing great damage in the room. even Barton couldn't do anything, having tried to shoot him in the head to no avail, and had to dodge another energy shot.  
Calm returned after all of the SHIELD guards in the room were either killed or seriously injured. Immediately, the stranger noticed Barton getting to his feet after an explosion, and quickly walked over to him. Barton, determined to fight, wanted to attack, but was overpowered by the man with the spear without problem.  
_ "You have heart." he said in a sly voice.  
Fury, also stunned by one of the explosions, witnessed helplessly Barton being then hit by the tip of the spear, and immediately found himself frozen, his eyes turning black for a few seconds and abruptly changing his attitude, becoming docile in front of the stranger and putting away his pistol.  
Mind control! Fury, seeing that he could do nothing on his own against such an enemy, took the initiative to take the Tesseract and treasured it in a gray suitcase, while the stranger continued to transform several other agents still alive into obedient puppets. Wanting to take advantage that the enemy was busy, Fury wanted to leave quietly.  
_ "Please don't." then ordered the stranger without looking back. "I still need that."  
_ "This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury replied coldly, almost like a challenge.  
_ "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."  
Thus, he revealed his identity, to the amazement of all, in particular Selvig, who while trying in vain to wake up a scientific colleague, stood up, eyes wide in amazement.  
_ "Loki ... brother of Thor?" he gasped.  
_ "We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said to try to calm things down.  
_ "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki retorted in a dismal metaphor.  
_ "Are you planning to step on us?" Fury said with a shudder of anguish in his body.  
_ "I come with glad tidings of a world made free." Loki announced with an unhealthy smile.  
_ "Free from what?"  
_ "Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart ..." As Loki explained his twisted reasoning, he aimed the tip of his spear at Selvig's chest, who couldn't react, and was in turn possessed. "You will know peace."  
_ "Yeah, you say" peace, "I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury replied, staying as calm as possible.  
But suddenly everyone, as they spoke, saw in amazement, even Loki, the energy of the Tesseract accumulated in the ceiling, reacting in a strange way. Glowing more and more, the energetic mass stirred, trembled, more and more. Then, a new ray of energy emerged from it, hitting the ground and disappearing after several seconds. Not having foreseen this, Loki frowned.  
From the smoke which gradually dissipated, appeared two other forms, lying on the ground and seeming to come to their senses.

It had all been so fast ... as everything had turned white around them, Wendy and Carla had seen their minds take over a series of flashes ... both, after Wendy had defeated a demon of Tartaros and had just destroyed Face with Carla, agreeing to die in the explosion of the weapon and having sworn to each other to remain friends in the afterlife …  
But suddenly, Wendy painfully opened her eyes, feeling her body very numb all over. Moaning a little, she struggled to straighten up, feeling a cold hard ground beneath her. Rubbing her aching head, she looked around vaguely, her sight slowly returning to normal. Beside her, Carla was in the same state and was moaning painfully.  
Wendy then looked in front of her, and was completely unsettled, panting, by what she saw twenty yards from her. She was in a guge room, and several unknown men were there, looking at her curiously. One of them was bald, black and carried a suitcase in his hand. Another had long black hair, in some sort of armor, and held a spear.  
_ "W ... Wendy ... what is ...?" Carla moaned, regaining consciousness, but was also stunned by what she saw.  
_ "What's going on? Where are we?" Wendy stammered, trembling.

Loki, Fury, all were more than puzzled by what had just happened. From the new vortex created by the residual energy of the cube, had appeared these two strange unknown people. The first was a young and beautiful human girl of about 12-13 years old, with brown eyes and semi-long, undone blue hair. She was wearing what looked like a ragged red school uniform with a yellow bow tie, and a battered black skirt. She had a strange tattoo on one of her shoulders, like a symbol. Her face had several marks on her face, indicating that she had been in a fight recently. The other being was even stranger. A small white humanoid cat, female and dressed like a human and can even talk.  
Fury couldn't figure out what was going on, and Loki also seemed baffled by the appearance of these beings he didn't know. However, he felt a strong and unknown magical energy emanate from the girl from then on. He opened wide, stunned eyes. Such a power ... he smirked sly.  
Wendy got to her feet and stepped back, frightened, coming to take Carla in her arms.  
_ "Who ... who are you? What is this place? What's going on?!" Wendy asked, completely lost. She then felt a strange magic, strong and unknown, emanating from a single individual present in the room. This man carrying this spear, and looking at her with an unhealthy smile. Their gazes met, and immediatly, Wendy could felt all the darkness in him. She got afraid even more of him.   
_ "What the hell is this? ..." was all Fury could say.  
_ "Get her ..." Loki ordered in a calm but cold tone, pointing to the girl. Two of the possessed agents silently obeyed.  
Wendy and Carla made two of the men in black come towards them, their expressionless, freezing gazes fixed on them.  
_ "Wendy ..." Carla moaned, terrified.  
_ "No ... stay away!" Wendy ordered them, though terrified, and to no avail. Seeing them approaching closer, the young magician decided to act to protect Carla.  
_ "Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" cried Wendy, who in a wave gesture of her arm, suddenly summoned a powerful and violent gust of wind which pushed the two agents back, making them fly several meters and knocking them out instantly.  
Fury was stunned to see this, having felt the force of the breath from where he was. Loki was also amazed by this power, but not as much as Fury. The god then acted in turn and fired an energy projectile at Wendy.  
_ "Sky Dragon Roar!" the young girl said immediately, who this time spat out a furious tornado from her mouth, which hit the energy projectile head-on and disintegrated it.  
Loki then looked rather satisfied, as if he had seen a successful test. Wendy, still shaking and exhausted, stood ready to fight and defend Carla hiding behind her.  
_ "We will meet again I'm sure, young lady ..." Loki said slyly to her attention, his sharp eye. "Agent Barton…"  
At Loki's command, Barton took his pistol and fired. Fury was hit hard in the chest and fell to the ground, dropping the suitcase. Wendy and Carla, surprised by the detonation, jumped of fear and looked horrified, seeing the bald stranger collapse and not move. Barton picked up the suitcase containing the Tesseract and handed it to Selvig, who both followed Loki out of the room, and completely ignoring Wendy and Carla. The two of them stood there, in this large room that seemed ready to collapse, not knowing what to do ... they then heard the bald man moan in pain ... he was still alive.  
Stunned and feeling a strong pain in his chest, Fury saw, with his slightly troubled vision, these two strangers approaching him, suspiciously but without showing the slightest sign of hostility.


	2. From Another Land

As the energy of the Tesseract released too suddenly and accumulated for too long in one place, the room was starting to shake, the dome on the ceiling cracking more and more and pieces of the ceiling already starting to fall.  
_ "Wendy! We have to get out of here! Everything will fall apart!" Carla cried in panic, shielding her head. However, the young dragonslayer, though overwhelmed by the situation, had approached Fury, whom she had seen being hit by a shot to the chest. The SHIELD boss was moaning heavily, his face contorted in pain. The bullet had been stopped by a bulletproof vest, but the shock had been violent for the man who seemed stunned. Wendy came over and knelt beside him, noting the gunshot wound.  
_ "Wendy, what are you doing ?!" Carla said when she saw her do it.  
_ "We can't leave him here!" Wendy replied.  
_ "But are you crazy? We don't know who it is! Leave him and let's get out of this place!" Carla insisted, trying to take Wendy by the arm, but the latter refused.  
_ "Unknown or not, that does not give us the right to let him die! It is not in the values of our guild!" cried Wendy, who immediately put her hands on top of Fury, and let green energy emanate from her hands. Fury, suffering from his wound, then felt the pain subside more and more, and felt as if the beauty was disintegrating and that her wound was closing little by little. Opening his eyes painfully, he then saw this unknown young girl, kneeling beside him and invoking this strange magic with her hands.  
_ "Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" Wendy asked in seeing him awakening.  
Fury growled lightly, still a little stunned, but said nothing, getting to his feet. Wendy and Carla pulled back, seeing him touch her now healed chest, and looking stunned.  
_ "What ... what have you done to me?" Fury asked them.  
_ "I ... I healed you ... with my magic ..." Wendy replied shyly. Magic? Fury had heard, but found it hard to believe it.  
He wanted to know more, but the creaking of the walls and the gradual collapse of the ceiling brought him back to the urgency of the situation. But not being completely ungrateful, he started running, motioning for Wendy and Carla to follow him.  
_ "Come, we must get out of here as soon as possible! Follow me!"  
Having no better options, Wendy and Carla followed him. Not being able to run fast because of her small legs, Carla summoned her wings and began to fly. Fury's eyes widened in amazement at this, but he continued to run anyway. Wendy was running right behind him, looking around in awe at this unfamiliar place crumbling in on itself.  
As he ran, Fury picked up his walkie-talkie and called Agent Hill.  
_ "Hill! Do you copy? Barton has turned. Get the tesseract. Shut them down."  
But in the talkie, gunfire began to sound, indicating that Agent Hill was grappling with the fugitives. Hearing this, Fury sped up his run, closely followed by Wendy and Carla, who wondered what this man was talking about? The Tesseract?   
Suddenly, a violent tremor shook the hallway and a piece of ceiling was going to crush Fury.  
_ "Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy said as she again spat out a strong torrent of wind, which pushed the block away and blew it to pieces.  
_ "Thank you ..." Fury said briefly as he resumed the race.  
The trio managed to rise to the surface and reach the airstrip where they waited for the black helicopter, ready to take off. All over the science complex the ground was shaking harder and harder.  
_ "Everything has been evacuated, sir. We have to go." Agent Coulson confirmed via walkie-talkie, indicating that he had managed to reach one of the trucks in the convoy.  
Fury, Wendy and Carla boarded the helicopter, which rose into the air just in time, the platform collapsing to pieces as the ground slowly swallowed the buildings.  
From the helicopter, Wendy and Carla watched in dread as the cube's energy exploded, rocking the entire complex and causing it to explode. Fury showed a serious face.  
In the distance, he then saw, unfortunately, one of the vehicles of SHIELD, stolen by Loki and his puppets, slowly moving away in the dark night on a deserted road. Agent Hill had failed to stop them. Loki, standing on the small trailer of the all-terrain vehicle, glanced at the helicopter, a satisfied smile.  
_ "Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" Coulson asked over the talkie.  
_ "The Tesseract is with the hostile force." Fury replied. "I have men down. Hill?"  
Agent Hill had managed to survive too, despite the collapse of the tunnel that nearly killed her and destroyed her vehicle.  
_ "A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors." she said sincerely, managing to extricate herself from the wreckage of the jeep.  
_ "Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that brief case." Fury then ordered into the communicator, to which Hill replied roger.  
_ "Coulson, get back to base. This is a LEVEL SEVEN. As of right now, we are at war." Fury added, in a tone more than serious and serious. Sitting in the seats facing the SHIELD boss, Wendy held Carla in her arms. They both watched and listened to this man with some concern, but also, not understanding anything he was saying. what war was he talking about? Fury then returned his gaze to them.  
_ "And one last thing ... I have unexpected guests with me." Fury said into the talkie, not taking his eyes off Wendy and Carla.

*************

Several hours had now passed. Wendy and Carla were immediately taken to another unknown location, or on the orders of this man who others called Director Fury, they were both taken to a medium sized room, entirely empty except for a bench. and lit by neon lights. Prior to this, Wendy and Carla were given clean clothes, Wendy now wearing a very simple outfit, a t-shirt, black skirt, socks and shoes. She had been allowed to bathe a bit and had received some minor treatment from doctors in this strange organization.  
Sitting on the bench, silent, Wendy and Carla waited, not without always showing a certain anxiety about their situation and where they were now? They weren't dead it's obvious, but in this case, what was this world?   
Curled up on the bench, looking sad, Wendy thought of her fellow guildmates. She knew they were facing the Tartaros Guild. What was the situation now for her friends and her guild? Wendy was worried a lot, Carla trying to comfort her a bit.  
But what they didn't know was that they were being watched. Behind a tinted window overlooking the room, Agent Coulson watched them with attention, but also a certain curiosity, holding in his hands notes he had taken. Fury came up to him, and watched the two girls for a few seconds before speaking.  
_ "So? Did they say something?" he asked.  
_ "Yes, they were quite cooperative I must say." Coulson replied, taking his notes to read to his boss, who listened intently.  
_ "The human girl said to be called Wendy Marvell, and said to be a member of a guild called Fairy Tail, in a world called Earth Land. She said to be a dragonslayer and to have been raised by a dragon named Grandeeney. She was apparently in full battle with her allies against an enemy guild ... the cat says her name is Carla. I thought I would never say that one day in my life ... anyway, she said to be an Exceed, from a world named Edolas and also be a member of this Fairy Tail guild."  
Fury seemed completely taken aback by these revelations. Fairy Tail? Draonslayer? Exceed? EarthLand? Edolas? All these words mingled in his mind, to form an incomprehensible puzzle. But after seeing what this Wendy and Carla was capable of, he was, deep down, ready to believe it.  
_ "And ... do you think they are lying?" Fury asked. Coulson didn't seem categorical about it.  
_ "We put them to the lie detector. No reaction. They seem to be telling the truth." replied the agent, putting away the notes. "The question is, what do we do with her?"  
Wendy and Carla then saw the door to the room open. A man she didn't know walked in, looking at them with a neutral face, and came over to sit calmly across from them. Carla frowned, being very protective with Wendy.  
_ "Who ... who are you?" Wendy asked.  
_ "I'm Agent Phil Coulson from SHIELD." the agent replied to put her at ease, showing her her badge. SHIELD? Wendy and Carla looked at each other with the same puzzled gaze.  
_ "And what do you want from us?" Carla asked suspiciously.  
_ "For now, we just want to know what you're doing here. You say you're from another world, but how did you get here?"  
_ "I ... I don't know ..." Wendy explained, confused "... we had managed to deactivate Face ... we were ready to sacrifice ourselves in the blast of the explosion, to save our guild and our comrades ... everything turned white, and we arrived here …"  
Coulson took notes as she spoke, although he didn't understand what that weapon called Face she was talking about was.  
_ "Sir, please ..." Wendy asked then "... tell us where we are."  
_ "Well ... you are on planet Earth, Milky Way galaxy ... listen, for the moment, and until further notice, you will have to stay with us, until we can clarify this mystery. "  
_ "What? But that's impossible! We have to get back to EarthLand! Our friends need help!" Wendy insisted, to which Coulson remained neutral.  
_ "I'm sorry, but for now, there is nothing else to do. But since you have been cooperative, you will be able to move around freely, as long as you wear a tracking device at all times. .. we wouldn't want you to stray somewhere in nature ... take it or leave it. I'll let you think about it."  
With that, Agent Coulson left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Wendy and Carla to their thoughts.  
_ "What should we do, Carla? I don't know what to do anymore ... I'm completely lost..." Wendy sighed sadly.  
_ "We do not know where this world is located. It is very different from that of Edolas ... I believe that for the moment, we have no other choice but to accept their conditions, until what we find a way back home."  
_ "Hmmm ..., yes ..." Wendy replied, having nothing better to suggest.

Meanwhile, Fury had returned to lock himself in his office. He kept thinking about the powers that this young girl had demonstrated. On his computer, he had researched possible legends of a world named EarthLand and practitioners of magic named Dragonslayers, but even the SHIELD files did not contain any traces of this, which did not really surprise him. However, the boss of SHIELD seemed to have an idea in mind ... the powers and strength of this Wendy could well be useful to the project that Fury had wanted to set up years ago, but which until then had not. could never be activated …  
_ "I think it's time, finally ..." he said closing his computer.


	3. The Dragon and the Soldier

Wendy opened her eyes rather hard after spending her first, short night in this new world. For the night, agent named Phil Coulson had brought him to this empty little room with metal walls, simply containing a bed. Although she hadn't been handcuffed, Wendy felt like she was in a jail cell. In addition, two guards had been posted outside her bedroom door, to make sure she did not attempt anything during the night.  
Pulling the blanket away from her, Wendy straightened up, to see that Carla was already awake, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking grave, lost in thought.  
_ "Carla? Didn't you manage to sleep?" Wendy asked, rubbing her eyes.  
_ "Not really ..." she replied in a morose tone "... I preferred to let you regain your strength and watch ... I still do not trust these people of this world ... this man, Coulson, don't inspire me with much sympathy."  
Wendy couldn't really blame her, knowing her friend's character. It is true that this Coulson, along with the folks in that organization, SHIELD, appeared cold and suspicious, especially of beings deemed supernatural like them. Obviously, this world was not used to seeing mages. Wendy could feel it too, in her body and in her mind. There was very little magic here, but still allowed her to be able to summon some spells.  
_ "It's not just that, is it?" Wendy said as she came to sit next to Carla, who then confirmed the question with a sad nod.  
_ "Our friends ... when we were brought here, the battle against Tartaros was still raging ... I really hope all is well ..."  
_ "I understand your concern, Carla, but I choose to keep hope ..." said Wendy taking her gently by the shoulder "... don't forget ... we are Fairy Tail. So many enemies have tried to destroy us, and each time it is our unity and our strength that has enabled us to triumph ... they will succeed, just as we will manage to come back to our world."  
Seeing Wendy smile at her like that, Carla could only do it too.  
_ "You and your eternal optimism ... thank you ..." Carla said sincerely.  
But suddenly the discussion was interrupted by the automatic opening of the cell door. The two guards on duty outside the door, in their military uniforms and weapons in hand, entered, their faces hidden under their helmets. Immediately, Wendy lost her smile and became shy again, pulling back a bit on the bed. Carla, she resumed her authoritative face and stood in front of the guards.  
_ "What do you want? Stay away." Carla warned them threateningly.  
_ "You must follow us. Agent Coulson wants to see you." replied one of the two guards, with some authority but without threat in his voice. Carla was tempted to tell her to go and show off, but she felt Wendy's hand rest on her shoulder. The latter made him understand by her gaze that it was better not to look for trouble, especially in an unknown world.  
Wendy agreed to obey and walked out of the room with Carla, the two guards following closely behind and keeping them in sight constantly.  
Their clothes having been damaged during the battle against Tartaros, Wendy and Carla had received new clothes from SHIELD. Wendy was now dressed in a black t-shirt and a red leather jacket, as well as a navy skirt, black tights and black boots. Carla wore a scarlet and yellow tunic, as well as a black skirt.  
The two women from EarthLand, escorted by SHIELD guards, walked for long minutes through several hallways of what appeared to be a military base. On their way, they saw several other people, some in soldiers' clothes, others with white scientific jackets. All those curious looks towards them made Wendy uncomfortable and she did everything not to look at them.  
Finally, they arrived in a large spherical room, where there were dozens of SHIELD members, all dressed the same and working on screens showing various things looking really technical and complicated. Some of the agents wore communicators and addressed directions to others, under the supervision of other agents appearing to be their superiors.  
A little out of the way, was Agent Coulson, still dressed in his black suit and tie, and was busy on the phone.  
_ "Agent Coulson, here are the two strangers, as you requested." one of the guards announced. Coulson nodded to them and told them to leave, which they did. The guards left and Wendy and Carla stood there, puzzled, seeing that Coulson hadn't looked away and seemed very focused on his phone conversation.  
_ "We need you to come in ... this takes precedence." Coulson said on the phone. Wendy and Carla watched, wondering who he was talking to and not daring to interrupt.  
_ "Natasha ... Barton's been compromised." Coulson announced in a dark voice. Natasha? Who was it? Wendy and Carla wondered. They then saw Agent Coulson wait without saying anything else, the phone still on his ear. However, over the phone, quiet sounds of fighting seemed to be heard.   
_ "Well, are you going to tell us what you want from us, yes or no?" Carla asked at the end of her patience. Wendy feared the worst, but Agent Coulson was not really offended, still very calm and pointed to Director Nick Fury who was coming out of a room and coming towards them. The man looked a little disappointed and breathed softly, massaging his temple.  
_ "Director Nick Fury will explain the situation to you ..." Coulson told them as he walked away a bit, resuming his conversation with this woman, Natasha, and starting to talk about someone else, the name of Tony Stark …  
_ "Uh ... are you okay?" Wendy asked as Fury stood in front of her.  
_ "It's nothing ..." he replied "... let's say that being at the head of operations is not easy, especially when you have superiors who are less competent than wouldn't have believed it. "  
_ "It's not much different from our world, you know ..." Carla commented openly, arms crossed, referring to the Council of Magic.  
_ "Carla, stop, this is not the time!" Wendy told him, annoyed.  
_ "Anyway, back to our main concern ..." Fury told them, ending their discussion. "This man, or should I say, this madman, Loki, poses far too serious a threat for our organization to face on its own ... especially if he has the Tesseract in his possession ... that's all our planet which is now in danger ... then, there is also the subject of your arrival to both …"  
Wendy and Carla got a little suspicious towards the end of the sentence, especially seeing him looking at them like that.  
_ "And ... what are you going to do with us? ... You think we are accomplices with this Loki, right?" asked the young dragonslayer, who began to take a step back.  
_ "No ..." Fury stated calmly, his arms crossed. "From what I saw, he doesn't know you and vice versa. Besides, I know how to recognize liars when I see them ... To tell the truth, your unexpected coming could well be a providence. I could see what you are capable of, young girl ... your powers could well serve the project that I am about to resurrect ... "  
Wendy and Carla raised an eyebrow, puzzled, but still remained suspicious.  
_"Which project?" Carla asked.  
_ "A project to bring together a team of people with exceptional gifts, who all together would be able to fight in battles we could not win alone ... this project was abandoned in the past, but today I fear that 'he is not our only hope ... the World Security Council told me that you don't win a war with feelings or hope ... and you know what I said to them? ... That we will win this war with soldiers."

_____________

A few hours later, Wendy and Carla found themselves sitting side by side in the backseat of a large black car with tinted windows. Fury sat with them, silent and contemplative. From their seats, the two women of Earthland could then contemplate, in amazement, the streets of this city with immense and illuminated glass towers, the largest of which seemed to almost touch the sky. Hundreds of cars were driving this early evening, as thousands of people were walking the sidewalks and crossing the streets, most having finished their working day and eager to return home.  
_ "It's amazing ..." Wendy sighed, her eyes shining with fascination.  
_ "New York ... the city that never sleeps ... that's what it's called." Fury told him, looking up from his cell phone.  
The SHIELD director then instructed the driver to lead the vehicle into a side street, which led to the backyard of a small building, apparently a combat sports training hall.  
Once the car was parked in the small, deserted backyard, and after making sure he was out of sight, Fury opened the door, and invited Wendy and Carla to follow him into the room. Warmly covered with their coats lent by SHIELD, Wendy and Carla followed without saying a word, while the driver and guard who escorted them stayed outside to watch the vehicle and the surroundings.  
Although the metal back door was marked with a small sign indicating no entry, that didn't stop Fury who smirked, managed to release the lock without pressure, and pushed the door open with a metallic squeak. Rather admiring, Wendy entered in turn, followed by Carla, much more closed emotionally.  
After a few corridors in this building that looked deserted, the trio finally arrived in the main training room, where was a boxing ring and other accessories for the fights. But it wasn't the equipment that was worth it. Wendy and Carla, standing behind Fury, took a curious look.  
Towards the center of the room stood a man, alone, busy hitting a punching bag. He had a square face, short blond-brown hair, a hard look and a soul scarred by combat, it felt. He had substantial musculature, and was dressed in a simple white t-shirt, beige pants, and bandages wrapped around his hands. As the seconds passed, his strokes grew faster and more powerful, and his face grew darker ... it was as if he was reliving vivid memories, impossible to erase ... Wendy felt it clearly but did not dared not speak ... finally, after a final punch, the punching bag was thrown several meters further, torn and its sand spilling on the ground.  
What strength, Wendy thought, still looking at him without a word. She didn't feel any magic in him though… no, he was only using his own physical strength… truly amazing.  
Breathing hard and his face sweaty, the strong man went to pick up another punching bag on the side, hanging it in the same spot as the previous one, and visibly preparing to resume training. It was then that Fury decided to move on.  
_ "Trouble sleeping?" he asked breaking the silence and attracting the attention of the strong man who ceased his activity and turned to him, looking a little, but not so much, surprised to see him here.   
_ "I slept for 70 years, sir ..." replied the strong man, giving the bag a few more blows "... I think I've had my fill."  
70 years! Wendy and Carla shared the same astonished look. Both had remained at the entrance of the room and had not been noticed for the moment.  
_ "And you should be out, celebrating ... seeing the world." Fury added, coming closer to him. The strong man once again stopped hitting and catching his breath, decided he had had enough and started undoing the bands around his hands and walked over to his gym bag.  
_ "I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won ... he didn't say what we lost." he said in a rather gloomy voice.  
_ "We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently." Fury explained, as if to justify himself, and holding in his hands a file that the other man noticed as he put his things away.  
_ "You here with a mission, sir?"  
_"I am."  
_ "Trying to get me back in the world?"  
_ "Trying to save it." Fury said closing the conversation, opening the file and handing it to the man, who immediately looked on with a rather wary look. One photo in particular seemed to bring him back to those dark memories. A photo of the Tesseract.  
_ "Hydra's secret weapon ..." he whispered in a dark voice, as if he saw in front of him his worst enemy.  
_ "Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you ..." Fury explained to him "he thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."  
The strong man looked at the file, closing it and giving it back to Fury.  
_ "Who took it from you?" he asked.  
_ "He's called Loki, and ... he's not from around here." Fury replied, taking the file back in his hand. "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in ... the world has gotten even stranger than you already know."  
_ "At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me ..." replied the strong man, not really convinced and getting up to take his things.  
_ "10 bucks says you're wrong ..." Fury retorted taking the bet, and then turning, his gaze to the entrance of the room and motioned. The strong man saw him do it and intrigued, turned his attention. He then saw something he never thought he would see in his life.  
A young teenage girl, with blue hair dressed in long quilts, accompanied by a small female white humanoid cat, also dressed.  
_ "Ladies, this is Captain Steve Rogers, one of the greatest heroes in our world." Fury said addressing them.  
Wendy stepped forward first. A little intimidated, her hands behind her back and her cheeks flushed, she bowed a little and wanted to be friendly.  
_ "Nice to meet you. My name is Wendy Marvell. And this is my friend, Carla."  
Carla remained a little distant and cold, but to be polite, nodded with a simple nod. S  
_ "Um ... delighted too ..." Steve replied, a little bewildered, and seeing Fury's gaze that seemed to scream at him without a word "I told you so."  
_ "Fury, what's the matter with you? SHIELD is starting to recruit kids and cats now?" Steve asked, trying to understand. Carla was annoyed that she was compared to a simple cat, but Wendy motioned for her to stay calm.  
_ "Like I told you, Cap. The world has gotten a lot stranger ..." Fury said. "Wendy and Carla are in the same situation as Loki ... they're from another world, but that's the only thing they have in common. Without them both, I wouldn't be alive right now… this girl has powers that could be described as exceptional ... "  
The director of SHIELD invited the wary Steve Rogers to take a few steps back, and with a gaze, allowed Wendy to give a not too brutal demonstration of her magic. Wendy agreed and Carla pulled back a bit too. In order to give a glimpse without causing too much damage, Wendy decided to focus her attack on the still hanging punching bag. Closing her eyes, she inhaled, concentrating her magic and gradually surrounding herself in a halo of stronger and stronger wind, causing her hair to float.  
Seeing this phenomenon, Steve already seemed more perplexed and observed better.  
Then suddenly Wendy opened her eyes, firm and determined to cast the spell.  
_ "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" the young woman yelled forcefully. A powerful, swirling torrent of air was spit out of his mouth, gently shaking the room, and under Steve Rogers' stunned eyes, hit the bag full force, which was literally cut in half and thrown against the wall with great violence, so much so that it broke into several pieces.  
_ "But ... how is that ..." Steve asked.  
_ "Another world, captain ... another world ..." Fury replied simply, patting him on the shoulder.  
_ "That's enough ..." Carla interjected "... Wendy's power is not a distraction. The magic of a dragonslayer should never be taken lightly."  
Dragonslayer? This whimsical word remained in the captain's ears, who then advanced towards Wendy. The young woman, still so shy, looked at him with an embarrassed smile.  
_ "I ... excuse me for the bag, I ..."  
_ "It's nothing ..." Steve replied with sincere admiration "... you have a truly remarkable gift, but obviously very dangerous ... listen, I don't know where you come from and why you are here, but you need to know that what might happen because of the Tesseract could be more than dangerous ... Wendy, you are very young, I am not sure it is wise to run you like this risks. "  
_ "Thank you for your solicitude, Mr. Rogers ..." Wendy replied, not offended and smiling, coming to take his hand in his. "But you don't have to worry about me. I am a Dragonslayer, and a member of the most powerful mage guild in my world. With them I was able to strengthen myself and take part in many battles. Confrontation does not scare me, not when I have to fight for what is close to my heart ... and if this cube, this Tesseract, is what will allow, Carla and me, to return to our world, then I am willing to help you get it back and defeat this Loki ... for that is the way and belief of a Fairy Tail mage."  
Steve Rogers had listened intently. Although he had no idea who this Fairy Tail guild was, he could see in the young woman's determined gaze that she was very attached to them. Her voice also clearly indicated his desire to see them again, and to fight if necessary to be able to find her world. Such strength for such a young age ... Steve admired it and smiled softly ... he almost recognized himself in her, when he was small and thin, but possessed by an unparalleled determination that had allowed him to achieve that strength that characterized him today ... further back, Fury had watched, arms crossed, and gave a brief wedge of a satisfied smile.  
Carla, as usual, remained unmoved, but had to admit having the same determination as Wendy to see their world again.  
Steve then extended his hand to the young dragonslayer.  
_ "In that case, it will be an honor for me to fight alongside you, Wendy Marvell." he said with a smile. Touched, the young woman squeezed his hand, officially joining the war against Loki, and also this famous team project.


End file.
